Pinky Promise
by Chicka937
Summary: One-Shot :: Sometimes, all it takes is the courage to tell the truth to make everything perfect... R&R!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_"I thought I was a fool for no one... but, oh baby, I'm a fool for you..." - Muse_

_**Pinky Promise**_

I was beyond mad - beyond infuriated. Him and that blasted Kikyou, always sneaking around behind my back. He knew I hated it, he knew it hurt me that he chose her time and time again. Why couldn't he just pick one of us and be loyal to her? Weren't dogs - even half dog demons, for that matter - supposed to be loyal? Devoted?

I paced my bedroom, my bunny slippers creating a soft _shhhht_ sound as they drug along my carpet. I replayed the latest Kikyou and Inuyasha dilema in my head, hoping to make sense of it, fabricate some reason that worked out in my favor, something that didn't prove the fact that he had chosen her again.

After my mind had run pointless circles, my thoughts coming up with nothing helpful on the subject, I gave up. I plopped onto my bed with an exhausted sigh, the frame creaking. I sat on the edge of my bed, my elbows propped up on my knees. I ran a hand through my black tresses, exhaling deeply as I stared at my beige carpet.

Suddenly, there was a familiar tapping at my window. Sure enough, there, perched on my window sill, was Inuyasha. He was drenched from the relentless rain, looking every bit like a pathetic wet dog. I crossed my legs, then my arms and turned away from the window, my nose stuck in the air.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"First off," he barked. "I want you to open this damned window."

I sat there for a moment, listening to the cascading rain that pattered on the roof. I gave a defeated sigh before walking over to the window and prying it open.

"Appreciate you taking your friggin' time," he snipped, shaking himself out like a dog that had just completed a bath.

"Anytime."

I retreated back to my bed as he glared holes into my back. I raised an eyebrow at him once I had sat cross-legged on my matress. He was still standing in the exact same spot as before, arms crossed defiantly.

"Well?" I questioned. "What do you want?"

He sulked in silence, muttering to himself so softly I couldn't hear any of it. I sat there patiently, watching his internal conflict.

"Get your junk together," he finally instructed, still not moving.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going back with me to the feudal era," he nearly shouted, glaring at me. "What the hell else would I be talking about?"

"I'm not going," I retorted, sending him my own glare.

"W-what?" He stuttered, at loss for too many other words.

"You heard me." I engaged in his little stare down. I refused to lose this time. "I refuse to be made a fool of again."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, obviously unaware of my reasoning.

"You running off to see Kikyou!" I shouted, my hands forming little fists in my bedding. "Everyone but you knows exactly how I feel for you, and everytime you dash off to her side like a little retriever, I'm stuck standing in the rain like a fool!" My face suddenly blushed as it registered what I'd said. But I didn't look away from his gaze - he wouldn't win this fight.

"What do you mean, 'how you feel for me'?" He asked, and this suddenly felt like a game of twenty questions. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Just for get it." Because he'd never get it even if I explained it word for word, detail for detail.

"No," he sneered, coming to sit on my bed with me. "Tell me."

I coud feel the tears stinging in the back of my eyes and I blinked them back fiercefully.

"You really want to know?" I asked, and he nodded encouragingly. "I love you, Inuyasha."

He simply stared at me for a long moment, his jaw going slightly slack. "Nuh uh."

"Yes," I told him, "I really do."

It was quiet in my room for a long time, and I began to fear that he was contemplating ways to let me down easy. The first of the tears slid down my cheek and I looked away from him.

"I should've know," I whispered. I rose from my bed and walked over to the window, opening it back up. He gave me a questioning look and I just shook my head. "Go home. Please."

I felt like such a fool, the one thing I had been trying to avoid with this conversation. But I suppse I should've figured it would end that way. He sat there on my bed, not moving an inch. I sighed and walked back over to him, prepared to drag him to the window and push him out into the rain. Seeing him there, on my bed, in my room, it hurt so much. He'd silently rejected me, and I didn't want to see him for a long, long time.

"Come on, Inuyasha," I pleaded. I took his wrist to begin to drag him, when he suddenly jerk back, taking me with his arm. I crashed down on top of him, my face blushing madly as I struggled to right myself and stand up. But he was faster, and he had both of my wrists in a vise like grip. I struggled for a moment, the tears pouring freely. "Just stop, please," I whispered feebly. "Stop hurting me like this."

One of his hands repositioned to the base of my neck and he pulled me forward, my lips coming down on his forcefully. He moved his other hand to my face, both of his hands now coming to rest on either of my cheeks. I allowed my arms to wrap around his neck, my heart pounding wildly in my chest.

When he pulled back, his eyes searched mine. "Why didn't you just say so earlier?" he whispered, and my face was full of confusion.

"Because you love her," I replied, biting my lip.

"I only continued to go to her because I thought you wouldn't have me," he explained. I shook my head at him.

"Of course I'd have you. I'd keep you to myself forever if I had the chance."

"Well," he said, positioning me to the I was sitting sideways in his lap, his arms laced around my waist. "I can't give you forever, but I sure as hell can promise a really long time."

"Pinky promise?" I asked weakly.

"No," he snorted, and I felt my face fall instantly. "I pinky swear."

I smiled ecstatically, snuggling my head to his chest. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you, Kagome," he whispered before placing a clawed finger on my chin and directing me to look at him. "Always have, always will."

And then he kissed me again, and everything was perfect and right with the world.

**R&R!**


End file.
